


How To Give Your Troublemaking Son Detention and Feel Like Complete Hypocrites: By Hermione & Draco Granger-Malfoy

by fandomfairytales



Series: Dramione LDWS Comp 2020: Love Among The Wildflowers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Centric Fluff, First-year Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmistress!Hermione, Potions Accident, professor!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Floor Coaster and K Writes Dramione's compLast Drabble Writer Standing 2020Will update after results of the voting are released each week as the competition progresses until the inevitable :DPLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE AMAZING WORKS BEING POSTED EACH WEEK, SERIOUSLY THERE IS SO MUCH TALENT AND I CAN'T PRAISE MY FELLOW COMPETITORS ENOUGH.SEE THE LINK BELOW:Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing Facebook Group(each work will have its own rating/warnings in the A/N, main tags will be updated as I go)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione LDWS Comp 2020: Love Among The Wildflowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	How To Give Your Troublemaking Son Detention and Feel Like Complete Hypocrites: By Hermione & Draco Granger-Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Stars!!! A million thank you's to everyone who voted and got this one up into third place 😱😱 that was mighty unexpected and so incredibly appreciated! ❤️❤️
> 
> Catch you all for next week's submission

One name scrawled on a detention slip signed by Professor Slughorn was all it took to make Hermione Granger wish the vial she was reaching for in her desk-drawer contained something other than lavender essence for her throbbing head.

As Hogwarts’ new Headmistress, stress-induced headaches were annexed to the job title. Unfortunately, her son was a frequent contributing factor to her need for such ‘remedies’ not limited to essential oils.

Scorpius Malfoy had evidently inherited his parent’s immeasurable intelligence, in addition to their inability to keep out of trouble.

Discipline was a nightmare, to say the least, and neither she nor Draco could escape the guilt stemming from such blatant hypocrisy.

She massaged her temples with a frustrated sigh, weighing up her options.

_His father was certainly going to hear about this._

oOo

Precisely ten minutes after her owl was sent, a firm knock echoed through her office. She flicked her fingers to reveal the potions master, her husband being used as an unwitting human shield.

A flash of sooty, platinum blond hair peeked out nervously from behind Draco and she resisted the urge to smile, instead schooling her features into something that resembled a fond frown. It was the best she could do.

It was almost comical watching her son approach her desk like she was a human volcano about to erupt; at least he had the decency to look contrite as he took a seat beside his father.

“So, Professor Slughorn sent you?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“And would you like to explain to us why you-” she paused and glanced down, reading the slip aloud “- added lavender roots to a potion that called for flowers; causing a reaction worthy of Uncle Seamus’ greatest explosions, and fumes that anaesthetised half the class?”

Draco snorted and hilarious as it was, she glared at him over the frame of her glasses; it was hardly the right time even if it was incredibly ironic.

“I didn’t _mean_ to.” Scorpius grumbled, looking so much like Draco at eleven it was uncanny.

“Now, we both know that isn’t true. You’ve been making sleeping draughts with your father since you were three; so, what happened?”

“I got distracted.”

“Oh? Do tell?” Draco interrupted with a knowing smirk.

She almost wished he hadn’t asked by the time Scorpius had finished explaining.

He’d been making moon eyes at a girl; Rose Weasley to be exact.

At least Pansy would be amused; Ron likely less so. Draco was clearly proud and Hermione… When she finally sent him back to class, all she could think was that their little boy was growing up too fast.

“Can’t say I don’t admire the kid’s Slytherin ambition.”

“You would.” She teased, rising from her desk.

“Well, look at how a little healthy admiration worked out for me; I married a gorgeous witch, she blessed me with a family-”

She interjected with a jubilant kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair until their lungs screamed for air.

"Hello to you too."


End file.
